Heretofore, for a vehicle three-across seat arrangement, four corner anchors have been required for each of the three seat structures. For such seat structure arrangements, installation has generally involved installing the three seat structures individually into the vehicle, i.e., installing the middle seat structure first, followed by installing the two outer seat structures from opposite sides of the vehicle through associated side door frame openings.